


Elder Scrolls Parent Scenarios and Preferences

by Artsy_Broke



Series: Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bretons (Elder Scrolls), Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Family Relationships - Freeform, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Half Elf, Imperial (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Nord, Not Beta Read, Not Romance, Platonic Relationships, Preferences, Reader Is Not MC, Scenarios, daughter - Freeform, father - Freeform, reader is female, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_Broke/pseuds/Artsy_Broke
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be raised by your favorite Elder Scrolls characters would be like? From Skyrim, Oblivion, and Morrowind, follow the reader (You) while she grows up around by various characters. The reader is female, and if you any typos, please tell me so I can fix them.Character Requests: OPENScenario Requests: OPEN
Relationships: Calcelmo & Original Character, Calcelmo & Reader, Divayth Fyr & Original Character, Divayth Fyr & Reader, Gelebor & Original Character, Gelebor & Reader, Lucian Lachance & Original Character, Lucien Lachance & Reader, Martin Septim & Original Character, Martin Septim & Reader, Neloth & Original Character, Neloth & Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772878
Comments: 24
Kudos: 18





	1. Characters and Scenarios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character and Scenario ideas.
> 
> Character Requests: OPEN  
> Scenario Requests: OPEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two other scenarios/preferences stories for Elder Scrolls.  
> * Elder Scrolls Relationship Scenarios and Preferences  
> * Elder Scrolls Family Scenarios and Preferences

**Characters**

  * Vivec [Morrowind]
  * Athyn Sarethi [Morrowind]
  * Ocato [Oblivion]
  * Vicente Valtieri [Oblvion]
  * Astrid and Arnbjorn [Skyrim]
  * Isran [Skyrim]
  * Hermeaus Mora
  * Jauffre [Oblivion]



**Scenarios**

  * Nickname
  * Training



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, ages may be different between the scenarios so I will tell the age during each chapter.


	2. How They Find You

**Neloth {Dragonborn}**

~Age: One Month~

Neloth grumbled as he crossed the ash-covered land from the Nchardak back to Tel Mithryn. He had gone by himself as Talvas had disappeared with that Dragonborn character. He probably should have waited for him to come back, but he needed some more Dwarven oil. But on his way out, he was attacked by some Dwarven spiders and lost all the oil, and now there was an ash storm kicking up.

The Telvanni Wizard finally got to Tel Mithryn and couldn’t wait to get inside and take a bath to get all the oil and sand off of his body. Once reaching the ramp to the main mushroom, Neloth stopped walking at the sound of crying. He looked around with furrowed eyebrows. He took a few steps back and closer to his stewards’ house. By the ramp, he saw a bundle in the ash.

The Dunmer walked closer to the bundle and knelt down to pick up whatever it was. He pulled the blanket down and saw the face of a baby. From the look of it, a Nord. He looked around, standing up again.

“There, there,” Neloth mumbled awkwardly to the baby as the crying slowly stopped. “Now, I wonder if Ulves has something you can eat.” 

**Calcelmo {Skyrim}**

~Age: Six Month~

Calcelmo looked up when Faleen walked into his area in the Understone Keep, holding something swaddled in a blanket. He closed the book in his hands and placed it down on the table.

“The guards attacked a Forsworn camp,” the housecarl explained. “They found this baby in one of the tents. We’ve been taking turns holding her to stop her from crying.”

Calcelmo walked over and looked down at the small Breton. The Breton looked up at the Altmer with a cute pouty face. She whined and reached her small (skin tone) arms towards the older wizard.

He took the baby from Faleen and cradled him to his chest. The baby stared up at Calcelmo with wide eyes and reached up, grabbing his beard.

“H-hey!” Calcelmo complained while the baby giggled. “...What are you going to do with her?”

“Probably send her to Riften to the orphanage.”

Calcelmo stared down at her for a while before finally saying, “I’ll take her.”

**Martin Septim {Oblivion}**

~Age: Three Month~

Martin looked up, hearing soft whimpering. It was late, and he was the only one awake in the chapel. He had been here for almost a year and was happier with his life.

He walked to the door and slowly opened it. He looked around before finally seeing the basket at his feet. He knelt down and pushed back the soft blanket to see the face of a small infant. Maybe about three months old.

Martin picked the basket up and walked back into the chapel to sit down. He picked up the baby and cradled her to his chest, picking up a note that was in the bottom.

_ Martin, _

_ I don’t know if you remember me, but we knew each other back in the Cult of Sanguine. I left after I found out I was pregnant, and I have a strong feeling that you are the father. I don’t believe I would be able to raise a child, and I found out you were here. Please take care of her. I have not named her. _

_ (Your Mother’s Name) _

Martin simply looked down at the baby, who had fallen asleep. He couldn’t help but smile, though he was trying to figure out how he was going to explain this to the other priests.

**Gelebor {Skyrim}**

~Age: Four Month~

Gelebor looked up when the Dragonborn walked into the inner sanctum. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed that the Nord was holding something in his arms. Something that was wiggling around.

“Dragonborn, is everything okay?” the Snow Elf asked, worried by the expression on his face.

The Dragonborn looked up at him from the bundle of blankets. “I think you’d like to see what I found.”

Gelebor tilted his head as he walked over and looked down at the bundle. He saw a pale-faced baby with pointed ears. She looked uncomfortable in the Nord’s arms. Gelebor let out a small gasp and took the infant from the other.

“Is… is she what I think she is?” Gelebor pulled away the blankets to get a better look at the baby.

The Nord nodded. “I believe so. I was wondering if you wanted to raise her since, you know, I doubt anyone else would know how to raise a snow elf.”

Gelebor’s eyes softened as the baby looked up at him and leaned against his hand. “I would love to.”

**Divayth Fyr {Morrowind}**

~Age: Two Month~

“Alfe, what do you have there?” Divayth asked as she got back to the tower after going to run a few errands. He noticed that she got everything he asked her to, but she had something else in her arms.

Alfe put everything down on the table before walking over to her master. “I didn’t know what else to do with her,” she explained, showing Divayth what was in her arms.

This was not what Divayth had expected. A baby. He took the infant and pulled back the blanket to get a better look. She looked possibly to be a Nord, and he would be fine calling her that if it had not been for her pointed ears. She must have been abandoned because she was at least half mer.

“How did you find her?”

“I was walking home and heard crying. She was in the bushes, and I couldn’t let her stay there. What are you going to do, Master Divayth?” Alfe asked.

Divayth rubbed his chin while he thought for a second before replying, “Get your sisters, Alfe. You have a new sister they need to meet.”

**Lucien Lachance {Oblivion}**

~Age: Five Month~

Lucien waited for the Imperial to fall asleep to visit him again, ready to welcome him to the family and tell him how to get into his sanctuary. When he did appear before him, something he didn’t expect was for the Imperial to hold up a small baby in his face.

“You know that khajiit you got me to kill, he had a kid,” the man said.

Lucien slowly reached up and took the kid from him. She was at least old enough to keep her head up, but she still looked small compared to most her age.

“And she had no mother?” Lucien asked. “Only the father?” The other Imperial nodded. The Speaker sighed softly and moved the baby to be cradled against his chest. Lucien went over the rest of the spill and welcomed him to the family.

“And the kid?”

Lucien looked down at her as she looked up at him with her wide, cat eyes. “...I’m going to keep her. Tell them that I’ll be visiting the sanctuary but don’t tell them about the baby.” With that, Lucien became invisible and left with the baby in his arms.


	3. Naming You

**Neloth {Dragonborn}**

~Age: One Month~

After feeding you(Luckily Ulves and Elynea were able to make a homemade formula until they could get an actual formula), Neloth went back to the main tower to figure out where to lay you down. You were fast asleep, being cradled in one of his arms.

About an hour later, he was able to make a makeshift crib and laid you down. He crossed his arms and looked down at Nord infant. From her (Skin Tone) face to the tufts of (Hair Color) hair on her head. From the look of it, she had to be a Skaal Nord.

The Dunmer sighed as he walked away to work on his latest project. While he worked, he thought about the baby, wondering what he should call her. Should he go with a more Nord name? Or more of a Dunmer name? Maybe something between?

A cry filled the air not long after he walked away. Neloth walked back and picked up the baby to try to calm her.

“There, there, (Y/N)... (Y/N), I like it,” the wizard mumbled as the baby… (Y/N) calmed down and snuggled into him to fall asleep again.

**Calcelmo {Skyrim}**

~Age: Six Month~

That night after getting the small Breton to fall asleep, the old court wizard looked down at her, watching her chest go up and down. It was a spur of the moment thing to claim her as he had no idea how to raise a baby.

Sure, he had his nephew, but his nephew was an adult. Plus he was never really around Aicantar while he was growing up. But when he looked at her face as she tugged on his beard, he couldn’t just let her be sent away.

“Uncle Calcelmo? You’re still awake?”

Calcelmo looked up at his nephew, who was rubbing his eyes tiredly. He looked back at the Breton. “I am.” He would never admit his worry about him as a parent, but there was something he would admit. “I have no idea what to name her.”

Aicantar walked over and looked down at the baby. “I still can’t believe you took her in,” he admits. “Let’s see names…” He started listing off some names that popped into his head. Calcelmo didn’t like any of them.

The elderly Altmer shook his head as he reached down to pick her up as she started to stir. The baby turned a little to her side, leaning against him, and fell asleep again.

“Then what about (Y/N)?” Aicantar finally suggested as he watched his uncle and baby cousin.

“(Y/N),” Calcelmo mumbled. “(Y/N) it is.”

**Martin Septim {Oblivion}**

~Age: Three Month~

Martin slept on it and explained everything to the other priests. They understood he had a difficult past and were happy to welcome the little Imperial to chapel. They even told Martin to take the day to get things for her and to get her settled.

Martin was in the general store, looking at some baby clothes that they had. His daughter was held in one arm, high enough for her to rest her head against his shoulder.

“Oh, who’s the baby, Brother Martin?” the owner asked, noticing the baby in her arms.

“Oh, she’s my daughter from, um, a relationship I had before I came here,” Martin explained. “Her mother left her on the steps last night… I haven’t named her yet.” He admits while he looked over at her.

The baby Imperial shifted in his arm and hung onto his robe, drooling a little. She looked over at him with her wide baby eyes, knowing that she was being talked about.

The owner chuckled as he watched the two. “Well, do you have any ideas what to name her?”

Martin reached up and pushed away some of the tufts away from her forehead, making her giggle. “I was thinking of either (Not Y/N) or (Y/N),” he replied.

“Hm… She looks more like a (Y/N).”

“You think so?” Martin asked in a soft voice. “You know, she really does. Her name is (Y/N).”

**Gelebor {Skyrim}**

~Age: Four Month~

Gelebor used a mix of magic and creativity to make a small baby area that would freeze her. The Dragonborn had helped him by getting him some formula and other baby items, though he did agree to leave the Forgotten Vale to get more things for her.

He had laid out a blanket on the ground and laid the baby down to watch her as she stared up at the ceiling, watching the sun hit the ice. He smiled as he watched her reach up.

Gelebor still couldn’t believe that there was another Snow Elf. A baby, nonetheless. That must mean there are more snow elves out there. He couldn’t be the only one now.

The baby looked up at him with her wide (Eye Color) eyes and reached up at him with a giggle. Gelebor smiled softly and reached over to pick her up. He held her to his chest.

“You know, little one, I’ve been thinking. What do you think about (Y/N) as a name?” he asked in a small voice. The baby made a farting sound with her mouth. Gelebor chuckled. “I see, so (Y/N) is it.”

**Divayth Fyr {Morrowind}**

~Age: Two Month~

Divayth didn’t actually know how to raise a baby. He had an idea since he is so old, but his daughters were clones. They were created to look how they currently look, and they had the minds of adults by the time they were done. But actually raise a baby?

The old Dunmer shifted the baby in his arms. He decided to take the rest of the day away from his studies to set up a small area for the baby and to figure out what his next step will be.

The baby had slept most of the day and only woke up a few times with the need of a new diaper or food, things that he got Alfe to go out again and get.

He tapped his chin with his free hand as he mumbled the names of his daughters, “Alfe, Beyte, Delta, Uupse. All good names, but I’m not sure if something similar would be good for you.”

Divayth looked down and watched her sleep. His eyes softened as she shifted and snuggled deeper into his chest. “But (Y/N) sounds good for you.”

**Lucien Lachance {Oblivion}**

~Age: Five Month~

How did he end up like this? He didn’t plan on having kids ever in his life, and now, here he is. With a small cat-human hybrid known as a Khajiit in his lap as he sat down at his desk. If the baby was a mer or a man, Lucien would have felt more confident, but he had no idea how to raise a Khajiit.

He looked at the chest of his robes and saw the small holes that she had made with her already growing claws. Claws growing from her feet and hands. He was also covered in her (Fur Color) fur.

The Imperial let out a small sigh as he picked the baby up. He placed her down on the center of his bed and changed into casual clothes that he wouldn’t mind getting holes and fur on. He then sat down on the bed and watched as the baby reached for her tail.

“What am I going to call you?” mumbled Lucien as he reached up and pulled her tail out of her mouth. He mumbled different names, trying to find the right sound.

When he said one day, the baby clapped her small hands and let out a squeal. He stopped naming names and repeated the one that made her squeal. “(Y/N).”

The baby squealed again as she reached up to Lucien. Lucien smiled and reached over to pick her up. “(Y/N), my daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'd just like to say I do have a relationship scenarios/preferences that is similar to this but with you and the character dating.
> 
> Also, I plan on adding another character when I hit a certain number of hits. If you have a character you want to see next, please comment and tell me


	4. Introducing You to Others

**Neloth (Dragonborn)**

_ ~Age: Six Months~ _

It has been five months since Neloth found (Y/N) and took her in. She was a good baby, not crying much and sleeping the days away most of the time. While he had the company of his daughter, it still annoyed him that Talvas and that Dragonborn hadn’t returned.

“I know, I know, you’re hungry,” Neloth mumbled as he leaned down to pick (Y/N) up from her crib. She was smacking her lips together, staring at him with wide eyes.

He walked to the other side of the room to his staff enchanter room, where he kept all the formula and other baby items. He quickly made the formula before cradling her to his chest in one arm and bought the bottle up to her lips, allowing her to drink.

Neloth started to pace the room, not able to sit still. He looked over as he heard the door opened, and he watched the Nord Dragonborn then his apprentice float up to the top.

“About time,” the master Telvanni said.

(Y/N)’s eyes looked over at the newcomers, but she focused on her bottle. Talvas walked over to apologize for being out so late, but he froze when his eyes fell on the infant on his arms. He pointed at the baby and looked back up at his master.

“Why do you have a baby?”

Neloth snorted as the Dragonborn walked over as well with a tilted head. “Oh? (Y/N)? This is my daughter.”

“Daughter?” The older Nord’s eyes widened.

Neloth pulled the bottle away as (Y/N) started to cough. He moved her a little to pat her back. Once she was gone, she reached back for the bottle. Neloth gave the bottle back, and she happily started to drink again.

“Yes. I found her by the tower, orphaned about five months ago. I didn’t see any reason to send her away,” he simply said. “Now, Talvas, are you here to stay or what?” 

“Actually, we both wanted to stay here for a while,” the Dragonborn spoke up.

“Good,” Neloth nodded. He then told them something to do while he finished up with (Y/N)’s lunch.

**Calcelmo (Skyrim)**

_ ~Age: Six Months~ _

All the important people in his life know about (Y/N) as they met her on the first day. (AKA I don’t know who else to do.)

**Martin Septim (Oblivion)**

_ ~Age: Four Years~ _

No one questioned the kid Martin kept near him at all times until they got to Cloud Ruler Temple. After giving his speech, one of the Blades members offered to take (Y/N) to get her something to eat while Martin settled in and talked to Jauffre.

(Y/N) was sitting on the counter of the kitchen while she was eating a sandwich that was made for her. The female Blades member talked to her about her favorite things, what she likes to play, and other things.

“So, (Y/N), can I ask you something?”

The girl placed her empty plate down beside her and nodded.

The woman paused to get the right wording before asking, “Why were you with Martin?”

(Y/N) tilted her head before asking, “Why would I not be with Daddy?”

It didn’t take long for the rest of the Blade to learn that there were now two Septim heirs, and Martin had to answer a lot of questions about his daughter from Jauffre.

**Gelebor (Skyrim)**

_ ~Age: Five Months~ _

Gelebor looked up at the sound of talking. He was laying on the ground with (Y/N) on his chest, napping. He placed his hands on her back and supported her neck as he sat up to see who it was.

He saw the Dragonborn and the now human Serana. They had been visiting at least every other month to check on him. He saw the Dragonborn had some baby things, and it looked like Serana was questioning it.

Gelebor shifted the baby in his arms as he walked over to them. “Don’t speak too loud. She just fell asleep,” he told him.

Serana looked at the baby with wide eyes. She then looked at the Dragonborn. “Why didn’t you say he had a kid?”

Gelebor chuckled. “I’m surprised he didn’t say anything about her,” he stated. “He came here a month ago with her. This is (Y/N). What brings you two here?”

“Well, I know you said you wanted to stay here, but with a child, would it be the best idea to keep her here?” The Dragonborn asked.

“I’m guessing you’re going to suggest I take one of your houses, like you have before.”

The Dragonborn nodded. “I have a place in the Pale, away from civilization. No one will bother you, and it would be safer to raise a child. I’ve already explained your situation to my steward and housecarl, and-”

Gelebor sighed, cutting him off. “As much as I hated to leave this place unattended, but I should focus on this baby’s life. I’ll go.”

**Divayth Fyr (Morrowind)**

_ ~Age: Four Months~ _

Two months after Divayth took in the baby half-elf, he had a dinner meeting with Ayron. He gave (Y/N) to Alfe to watch for the evening. The evening went fine until that time that Ayron was getting ready to leave.

“Master Divayth,” Alfe cleared her throat, stepping into the room with a crying baby. “None of us can calm her down.”

Divayth sighed and walked over. “Have you fed her? Changed her? Tried rocking her?”

Alfe nodded. “Yes. She was fed less than an hour again. We changed her shortly after and tried to rock her to sleep.”

Divayth let out another small sigh and took the baby from his daughter. He shifted her in his arms and bounced her a little, and she almost immediately stopped crying and snuggled into his arms. He snorted silently before he turned to face Ayron again.

“Ayron, this is my newest daughter, (Y/N),” Divayth stated, walking closer to him.

“Is she… a clone?” Aryon asked, looking at her mixed Nord and Dunmer features.

Divayth shook his head. “No. Alfe found her two months ago, and I decided to adopt her.”

(Y/N) looked at Aryon with wide eyes, interested by the new face, and giggled at his expression. She then simply yawned and turned in Divayth’s arms and fell asleep.

The two Dunmer looked at her for a second before Aryon stated, “Master Divayth, she’s going to be spoiled when she grows up.”

Divayth snorted. “She already is.”

**Lucien Lachance (Oblivion)**

_ ~Age: Six Months~ _

Lucien shifted the khajiit in his arms as he walked through the streets of Cheydinhal, using his chameleon spell. He took a month to get used to (Y/N) before deciding to head to sanctuary to show her off. To help with her claws, he trimmed them, but he would just have to get used to the fur on his robes.

He slipped into the building and walked to the Black Door, said the code, and walked inside. Lucien let go of the spell, walking closer to Ocheeva, who immediately noticed the baby in his arms.

“Who is this?” Ocheeva asked, raising a hand up before moving it away. Lucien handed her the baby, realizing that she wanted to hold her.

“(Y/N). That man I got our newest recruit had a daughter. I decided to take her in,” Lucien explained.

The Khajiit looked up at the argonian with wide eyes. Her tail wagged as she reached up, ribbons catching her eyes. Ocheeva chuckled.

“I need to speak with Vicente. Can you introduce her to the others while I do?” Lucien asked.

Ocheeva nodded and walked off to do as Lucien asked. It was about an hour later when the Imperial and Breton walked into Antoinetta’s room, where everyone was. They stood back as they watched (Y/N) was laying on her stomach, trying to push up with her arms and knees. Everyone was watching with wide eyes.

(Y/N) looked over at the door and saw Lucien. She pushed herself up, the best she could, and started to crawl over to him. Lucien took a few steps closer before kneeling down. When she was close enough, he picked her and held her in his arms. The khajiit simply yawned and curled up, falling asleep.

“Will you be bringing her more, Speaker?” Antoinette broke the silence.

Lucien chuckled as he stood up. “I might,” he replied. “I know where I can find babysitters when I need them.”


	5. NEW CHARACTER!!! Molag Bal

**How They Find You**

_ ~Age: Two Months~ _

It was a rainy day when a young woman slipped into the abandoned house in Markarth. She had been to this house many times before, and she hated this place and it would be the last time she would be coming here.

She followed the hall down to the back of the room, shifting the bundle in her arms. She stood at the sight of the altar. Taking a few steps forward, she placed the bundle down, turned on her heel, and ran.

Molag Bal watched as she left before he appeared in front of his altar to see what she had left. He leaned down and reached his clawed hand over to pull the blanket away.

A baby looked up at him with wide eyes. The Daedric Lord’s eyes widened as the baby giggled, reaching up to him. Molag Bal slowly reached out with his other hand and picked the baby up, standing up as straight as he could.

He cradled her in one arm and placed his other hand on her cheek. The baby’s eyes were a solid (color) with a slight glow, similar to his blue eyes.

“That woman…” Molag Bal mumbled, shifting the baby in his arms. “... Come on, kid. Let’s get you home.”

**Naming You**

_ ~Age: Two Months~ _

Molag Bal sat in Coldharbour, watching his daughter. He created a crib with magic for the baby. She was fast asleep now, and the Daedric Prince of Domination couldn’t believe that he had a daughter to raise.

Looking at her without the blankets around her, he could see how they were related. Not only did they have similar eyes, her small hands already had sharp, claw-like nails. It was the same with her feet. On the side of her head, there were places where it looked like horns may grow in. While she didn’t have teeth yet, Molag could only imagine that she would grow fangs.

The baby wiggled a little, opening her eyes. She started to pout and whine. Molag reached over into the crib and picked her up.

“There, there, kid,” he grumbled. The baby giggled at his voice and snuggled into his arms.

Molag Bal huffed and leaned back in his seat, looking down at her. “You need a name, don’t you, kid?”

The baby stared up at him with wide eyes and smiled up at him. The Daedric Lord huffed and looked away.

“I’m calling you (Y/N).”

**Introducing You To Others**

_ ~Age: Seven Months~ _

Molag Bal often spent (Y/N) with his followers while he did Daedric duties. One day when he returned from his duties, he saw Boethiah holding his daughter.

“What are you doing?!” He snapped as he walked over and took (Y/N) from the other Daedric Prince.

“Well,” Boethiah huffed out, “you know we have meetings once a month. You haven’t shown your ugly face in five months, and now, you have a child. Why do you have a kid?”

Molag Bal glared as he stepped away from her. “(Y/N) is my daughter. Stay away from her.”

“Daughter, huh?” She asked. “I suppose I can see it. Well, I did what I was sent here to do. Try to come to the meeting next month. Or I might take that kid just to make you.”

Molag Bal held his daughter to her chest and glared as he left his view. He wasn’t going to leave (Y/N) alone for a while.


	6. Father's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all of this is related to Father's Day, but this is just some quick fluffy dabbles I wrote since it is Father's Days.

**Neloth {Dragonborn}**

_ ~Age: Five Years~ _

Neloth looked up when (Y/N) walked up to him, holding something to her chest. He knelt down to look at the small Nord.

“What do you have there?” He asked.

(Y/N) shifted a little on her feet before holding up the paper to him. Neloth took it from her and looked down at him. A small smile came to his lips. It was a charcoal picture of him and (Y/N) with ‘Happy Father’s Day’ written on the top.

He chuckled and reached over, pulling (Y/N) into a hug. The Nord leaned into the hug.

“You’re adorable,” he mumbled before standing up with her in his arms. “Why don’t we go find a place to hang this?”

**Calcelmo {Skyrim}**

_ ~Age: Six Years~ _

“Ata*!” (Y/N) exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his legs.

Calcelmo smiled as he looked down at the Breton, who was looking up at him with a large smile on her face.

“Yes, (Y/N)?” he asked.

“Do you know the day?” She asked.

“It’s Sundas, (Y/N).”

The girl shook her head. “No! It’s Ata Day!”

Calcelmo looked away and thought about it. “I suppose it is,” he agreed. “Why don’t I take a break from work today and spend it with you? Would you like that?”

“Yes!”

Calcelmo chuckled. “Okay, let’s go then,” he said, taking (Y/N)’s hand and letting her pull him away from his work.

**Martin Septim {Oblivion}**

_ ~Age: Four Years~ _

It was shortly after they came to Sky Ruler Temple, and (Y/N) and Martin was sitting at the table in the main room. Martin was reading, and his daughter was drawing.

(Y/N) looked up at her father and slipped out of the chair. She walked over to Martin and tugged on his robes. Martin looked down at her and leaned back to let her slip into his lap.

“You okay?” asked Martin.

“Read.” (Y/N) simply said.

Martin chuckled and picked another book that he knew his daughter would like and started reading out loud to her. (Y/N) smiled and snuggled into his arms as you listened.

**Gelebor {Skyrim}**

_ ~Age: Five Years~ _

Gelebor smiled as (Y/N) threw herself into his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“You said we could go hunting today,” pouted the girl. 

"Oh, was that today?" He teased before standing up. "I suppose I did promise. Come on, let's go."

The younger snow elf smiled and followed the older snow elf to get their hunting stuff. 

**Divayth Fyr {Morrowind}**

_ ~Age: Seven Years~ _

"What did she do this time?" Asked Divayth as Alfe carried (Y/N) into the room. 

"She nearly caught half the tower on fire," Alfe replied as she put (Y/N) on the ground.

"Did you do that, (Y/N)?" He looked down at the half-elf. The girl huffed in response and looked away, confirming that was what happened. The Dunmer crossed his arms with a sigh. "I suppose it's about time to start training you then."

(Y/N) perked up at that as she looked up at her father. A smile came to her lips. 

"Just… don't practice without me around," Divayth said, remember the time she did catch half the tower on fire. The girl nodded and smiled up at him.

**Lucien Lachance {Oblivion}**

_ ~Age: Four Years~ _

Lucien watched as (Y/N) pawed at some stuffed animals. Her tail wagged as she did. He smiled and turned back to his desk to work. 

A few minutes later, he looked down to see her standing at his side. 

"Is that a skeever?"

(Y/N) nodded. "Yes!"

She was holding a small skeever in her arms. The skeever was wiggling around, trying to break free. 

"Why… why don't we set it free?" Asked the imperial. 

The Khajiit nodded and followed Lucien out of their home to let the animal she captured free.

**Molag Bal**

_ ~Age: Six Years~ _

Molag grinned as he watched his daughter walk over to her. She smiled back, showing her bloody teeth and claws. 

"What did you do?" He asked her. 

"Snack."

"What kind of snack?"

"Werewolf!"

Molag chuckled and leaned down to pick her up. "Let's get you washed up."

"Okay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ata - Father in Aldmeri


	7. First Word

**Neloth {Dragonborn}**

_ ~Age: Eight Months~ _

Talvas was watching (Y/N) while Neloth was doing a dangerous experiment that the baby couldn’t be around. She was being fussy so Talvas was pacing the room, bouncing her a little.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Talvas said in a small voice.

Her chubby fists were clinging onto his robe. Her face was red, and her cheeks were tear-stained. The younger Dunmer sighed and rubbed her back, trying to stop her from crying. Talvas shifted her weight and was about to say calming words, but he was cut off.

“Daddy!” (Y/N) whined. “Daddy!”

Talvas looked down at her with wide eyes. He looked over to the other side of the room, where Neloth was. He hadn’t seemed to notice.

He cleared his throat and called out, “Master Neloth!”

“What?” Neloth sounded annoyed, looking over.

Talvas shifted the baby in his arms, staring at him. The baby cried out, “Daddy! Daddy!”

Neloth’s eyes widened as he walked over to them, taking his daughter from him. (Y/N) held onto his robe and leaned against him. Her sobs slowed.

“Daddy,” she repeated and snuggled into his arms.

“...I’ll finish my experiment later,” mumbled Neloth as he walked off.

**Calcelmo {Skyrim}**

_ ~Age: Nine Months~ _

Calcelmo looked over at (Y/N). She was in a playpen to allow him to watch her while he worked. She was playing with a plushy that Aicantar got her a few weeks ago.

He smiled a little and looked back at his latest notes. They were learning more and more things about the Dwemer every day, and it was exciting. They found a centurion dynamo core was running some tests on it. It was…

“Fascin.”

Calcelmo’s head snapped over to look at his daughter with wide eyes. She looked at him with her wide (color) eyes. She held her hand up in the direction of his book.

“Fascin.”

The old wizard smiled, realizing that she was speaking. He placed his book down and reached down to pick (Y/N) up. He stroked her cheek with his thumb as he said, “Yes, they are very fascinating, aren’t they?”

He chuckled as the baby nodded and repeated, “Fascin.”

**Martin Septim {Oblivion}**

_ ~Age: Nine Months~ _

Martin laid down on his bed with (Y/N) beside him. He had an arm around her, and she was playing with his sleeve. She looked up at him and nodded that he was starting to nod off.

She shifted a little and started to slap his chest with one hand. The older imperial looked over with tired eyes.

“Up! Up! Up!”

Martin sat up and pulled her into his lap. He looked at her with wide eyes, now wide awake. (Y/N) looked up at her dad, confused.

“What did you say?” he asked her.

“Up?” she tilted her head, staring at him.

Martin simply smiled. “I’m up now. I’m up.”

**Gelebor {Skyrim}**

_ ~Age: Ten Months~ _

Gelebor was talking to the Dragonborn’s housecarl, Gregor, as (Y/N) was playing with the dog the Dragonborn kept here. She was laying over the husky, who had his tongue sticking out, allowing the baby to crawl on him.

The snow elf and the Nord were talking about some improvements that the Dragonborn was making to Heljarchen Hall. So far, he has made a kitchen and storage room. The final thing he was going to build was bedrooms.

“You know, I don’t see why he didn’t start with the bedrooms,” Gelebor said as he looked over to check on the smaller snow elf.

Gregor nodded. “It would have given us more beds and a better place to put her crib.”

Gelebor nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes widened as he heard a small voice.

“Dog.”

The two adults looked at the baby, who was petting the husky’s head. She looked up at them.

“Dog.”

Gelebor walked over and knelt down. He picked her up and smiled. “Yeah, Bran is a dog,” he said to her. (Y/N) just stared up at him with her wide (color) eyes.

**Divayth Fyr {Morrowind}**

_ ~Age: Eleven Months~ _

Divayth stared at the baby as she fiddled with a cube toy he gave her. He crossed his arms. (Y/N) was eleven months old, and she was still not talking. She hadn’t even been able to stand up by herself. She was developing slowly.

The baby looked up at him, placing her cube down, and crawling over to her dad. She placed her hand on his armor and looked up at him.

The old Dunmer smiled and reached down to pick her up. At least she was crawling. She smacked her lips together, telling him she was hungry.

Divayth smiled a little and walked off to get her food. He placed her down in her booster seat and looked through the baby food he had.

“Let’s see… we have ash yams or snowberries…” he mumbled. He had got some snowberry baby food from a Nord that he had brought for his baby from Skyrim but was too big for it now. (Y/N) has yet to try it so Divayth decided on it.

He sat down in front of his daughter and spooned some of the food. He offered it to (Y/N), and she opened her mouth to try it. She almost immediately spit it out.

“That bad, huh?”

“Uck!”

Divayth froze for a second before chuckling. “Bad enough to get you to talk.”

**Lucien Lachance {Oblivion}**

_ ~Age: Ten Months~ _

Lucien returned to the Cheydinhal Sanctuary from a meeting he had with the other speakers. He looked around and didn’t see anyone. Assuming they were in Antoinette’s room, he headed that way. From the laughing he heard, he assumed right.

The Imperial stood in the door frame and watched Ocheeva, Teinaava, and Antoinette laugh. The others were smiling, and only M’raaj-Dar wasn’t smiling or happy. He looked annoyed.

“Is everything okay?” Lucien asked as he walked into the room and picked (Y/N) up from the floor. The baby khajiit clung onto his robe.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Say it again,” Antoinette smiled.

“Say?”

The baby tilted her head before turning to look at M’raaj-Dar, pointing at him. She said, “Big kitty.” She pointed at herself. “Little kitty.”

Lucien bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing, but he couldn’t stop the smile on his face. (Y/N) saw the look on his face, and her tail started to wag.

**Molag Bal**

_ ~Age: Ten Months~ _

(Y/N) laid in Molag’s lap as he watched over his plane of Oblivion. The baby lightly scratched his thighs as she kicked her feet. He looked down at her, and she looked back.

The baby shifted to lay on her back and reached up for him. Molag picked her up and cradled in his arms. The baby smiled and snuggled into his arms.

“You know, kid, I never thought I would be here,” he mumbled. “Be here with a baby in my arms. My baby.”

“Baby.”

Molag’s eyes widened as he looked down at her. The baby stared up at him with a tilted head, wondering if she did something wrong.

Molag chuckled. “Yes, you are a baby.”


	8. First Steps

**Neloth {Dragonborn}**

_~Age: Ten Months~_

After (Y/N) said her first word, Neloth had been focusing on getting her to walk. So far, she refused to walk and would crawl to anything Neloth was tempting her with.

He had been working with her for a while and decided to take a break. The Nord was playing with a plushy and some wooden block toys. Neloth was sipping tea while he watched her.

(Y/N) looked up at him. She placed the toys on the ground and started to push herself up. The Dunmer perked up a little as she did this. She looked at her father as she stood up.

She started taking a few steps. Neloth placed his cup down and moved to sit on his knees. He held his hands out and smiled as she walked over to him.

(Y/N) fell into his arms when she was close enough. Neloth smiled and pulled her up in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“Very good.”

“Luv you,” the baby said.

“Love you too.”

**Calcelmo {Skyrim}**

_~Age: Nine Months~_

It was a few days after (Y/N) said her first word. Aicantar was playing with his cousin as Calcelmo wrote down in her notebook. He was sitting on the ground, making the plushy ‘eat’ her.

(Y/N) giggled as she tried to grab her toy. She looked over at the older court wizard, who was paying attention. Aicantar pulled the plushy back as she stood up. The younger Altmer smiled as he watched her wobble over to Calcelmo in small, slow steps.

Calcelmo jumped a little when he felt a tug on his robes. He looked down to see (Y/N) looking up at him with her large eyes. He looked over at Aicantar.

“Did she…?”  
Aicantar nodded. Calcelmo placed his quill down and picked her up. He smiled as he watched her snuggle into his chest.

**Martin Septim {Oblivion}**

_~Age: Ten Months~_

Martin was holding (Y/N)’s arms and had (Y/N)’s feet on his while he showed her how to walk. She looked up at him with wide eyes. It was clear she was enjoying the feeling.

After a few minutes of doing this, he picked her up, sat her on the ground, and sat across from her a little ways away.

(Y/N) looked at her father with wide eyes before she slowly stood up. She tried to mimic what he was doing with his legs. She fell over a few times before she got the hang of it.

She walked over to him and fell down on his chest. The older Imperial smiled as he picked her up. He stroked the side of her head, and there was clear pride in his eyes

**Gelebor {Skyrim}**

_~Age: Eleven Months~_

Gelebor was laying on the ground, taking a nap, as (Y/N) was napping on the ground a little ways away from him. She was the first to wake up and looked over at her father.

She rolled over to her stomach and pushed herself up. She stared at her father before slowly talking a few steps closer to him. When (Y/N) was close enough, she fell on his stomach.

Gelebor jolted a little as she did this. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. He sat up, pulling her in his lap. He looked over at where she was laying.

“Did you walk?” He asked her.

(Y/N) looked up at him and simply said, “Hungry.”

Gelebor nodded a little and stood up. “Then let’s get you some food.”

**Divayth Fyr {Morrowind}**

**_~_ ** _Age: Eleven Months~_

“Master Divayth,” Alfe said as she walked into the room, holding (Y/N).

“Yes?” Divayth looked over.

Alfe placed (Y/N) on her feet and let go, stepping away. The baby looked at her sister then at her dad. She stared up at her dad before holding her arms up and talking some steps closer to him.

Divayth’s eyes widened, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. When she was closer to him, he reached down to pick her up. The baby wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him.

“Full of surprises, I see,” he said, looking down at her.

**Lucien Lachance {Oblivion}**

_~Age: Ten Months~_

Lucien looked over at (Y/N). He was sitting at his desk, working, while (Y/N) was pushing herself into a standing position before falling back down. He smiled a little as he looked back at the paper in front of him.

He zoned out while he worked and jumped when he felt small claws on his thighs. Lucien looked down to see the small khajiit looking up at him. Her tail wagged.

“Daddy. Up.”

The speaker smiled as he reached down and pulled her into his lap. The baby snuggled into him and fell asleep, allowing him to continue to work.

**Molag Bal**

_~Age: Eleven Months~_

Molag was watching over his plane of Oblivion as (Y/N) was playing on the ground a little ways away from him. She was on her stomach, making her toy horse gallop on the ground.

The Daedric Prince looked over, hearing her making horse noises. He looked away as she looked up at him. A few minutes later, he looked back over as the noises stopped.

His eyes widened as she wasn’t where he was left her. She was standing beside him with her wide (color) eyes.

The Daedric Lord stood up and took a few steps away. The girl followed him, taking small steps. She reached up for him.

Molag reached down and picked her. “You surprise me, kid,” he said as the baby just looked up at him with wide eyes.


	9. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for two hundred hits!

**Neloth {Dragonborn}**

_ ~Age: Three Years~ _

Neloth looked up as (Y/N) shuffled into the room, holding her blanket to her body. He placed the staff he was holding down as she walked over. He knelt down as she walked over.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, placing his hand on her cheek.

(Y/N) tilted her a little and mumbled, “I had a bad dream.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

(Y/N) shook her head and shuffled closer into his arms. Neloth wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.

“Alright. Let’s get you some tea then,” he said before carrying the Nord to the other side of the room, where he already had tea made from earlier.

**Calcelmo {Skyrim}**

_ ~Age: Four Years~ _

Calcelmo rubbed her eyes as he felt him being shaken. He looked over and saw (Y/N) standing by his bed. He yawned and sat up.

“What is it, (Y/N)?” he asked as she pulled her away onto his bed and into his lap.

“I had a scary dream,” she mumbled, leaning against his chest.

Calcelmo ran his fingers through her hair. “Do you want to talk about it?”

The Breton shook her head. “Can I sleep with you, Ata?”

Calcelmo nodded. “Of course.”

**Martin Septim {Oblivion}**

_ ~Age: Five Years~ _

{Quick A/N: Martin survives the Oblivion Crisis in this}

Martin was still awake, reading. He looked over at his door slowly opened. (Y/N) slipped in and walked over to him. She held her arms up, pouting. Martin put his book down and picked her up, putting her in his lap.

“What’s wrong?” He ran his fingers through her hair.

“I… I had a bad dream,” she whispered. “...about the gates…”

Martin remained quiet for a while before nodding. He held her closer and asked, “Do you want to stay here for the night?”

(Y/N) nodded.

Martin laid down on his back and kept his daughter on his chest. They fell asleep together not long after.

**Gelebor {Skyrim}**

_ ~Age: Six Years~ _

Gelebor woke up in the morning to (Y/N) curled up at his side. He moved to lay on his side and ran his fingers through her hair. She stirred a little and looked up at him.

“Did you have a bad dream?” he asked in a soft voice.

(Y/N) nodded as she snuggled into his chest. “Can we say here for a while longer?”

Gelebor nodded. “Of course.”

**Divayth Fyr {Morrowind}**

_ ~Age: Four Years~ _

Divayth was writing his newest notes on corpus down before he went to bed. He didn’t notice (Y/N) until he heard the light banging of small hands on his armor. He looked down at her as she looked up at him.

He placed his quill down and picked her up. “Yes?” He asked.

(Y/N) leaned against his arms. “Nightmare,” she mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

Divayth nodded. “What about?”

(Y/N) shook her head and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she was asleep in her arms. Divayth shifted her a little before getting back to writing.

**Lucien Lachance {Oblivion}**

_ ~Age: Three Years~ _

Lucien woke up to the sound of scratching. He sat up and slipped out of bed and went to see what it was. He walked into (Y/N)’s room and saw that she was scratching on the wall.

He walked over and picked her up from the ground. “What’s bothering you?” he asked, knowing how she acted when she was bothered by something.

(Y/N) looked up at him, pouting. “Bad dream.” Her tail drooped between her legs.

The Imperial nodded a little and held her to his chest. “Let’s find something else for you to do,” he said before walking out of the room.

(Y/N) snuggled into his arms and nodded.

**Molag Bal**

_ ~Age: Seven Years~ _

“Did… did you just sneak to Nirn just for a snack?” Molag asked as he looked at his daughter’s blood-covered face and hands.

(Y/N) licked her fangs and nodded. “Yeah,” she said, picking at her teeth.

“Why?”

“...Would a nightmare be a good excuse?”

Molag sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Just… just go wash up. We really need to talk about the sneaking out.”


	10. Teething

**Neloth {Dragonborn}**

_ ~Age: Ten Months~ _

Neloth was sitting beside (Y/N), looking over a heart stone. He looked over when he heard the girl starting to get fussy. He placed the heart stone down and picked the girl up.

“What’s wrong?” he mumbled to himself. “Do you just want to be held? Hey!” Neloth pulled his finger away after being bitten. “Teething, I see,” he mumbled.

Neloth walked over to the enchanter room, where he kept most of (Y/N)’s baby stuff. He found a teething ring that the Dragonborn bought for him. He handed it to (Y/N), who immediately started chewing on it.

“That’s better,” the Dunmer mumbled as the young Nord just stared up at him.

**Calcelmo {Skyrim}**

_ ~Age: Nine Months~ _

Calcelmo looked down at the Breton in his lap. (Y/N) was chewing on his robe. He rubbed her back with one hand and said in a soft voice, “Don’t worry, (Y/N). Aicantar will be soon here.”

Just as he said this, Aicantar walked in, holding a teething ring.

“This was the only one I could find,” he said as he knelt down to the Breton’s height.

Aicantar held out the toy for her, and she happily grabbed it and started to chew on it.

“There, no more wet robes,” Calcelmo joked, making Aicantar chuckle. 

**Martin Septim {Oblivion}**

_ ~Age: Eleven Months~ _

Martin bounced (Y/N) in one arm as he used the other to search through her toys, looking for the teething ring that he had bought her. The younger Imperial was crying.

“Brother Martin, are you looking for this?”

Martin looked over and saw another priest holding up the ring. “Yes, thank you,” he said, taking it from her. 

Martin handed it to the baby. It took about a minute before she stopped crying and started to chew on the ring.

**Gelebor {Skyrim}**

_ ~Age: Eleven Months~ _

“What is (Y/N) chewing on?” The Dragonborn asked as he walked into the house.

Gelebor looked over at him. “Huh? Oh, it’s a teething ring. Or that’s what you would call it. It’s made with magic and of ice,” he explained.

(Y/N) was laying on her stomach and had the ice ring in her mouth. She looked up the Nord.

“That… that is pretty cool,” he said. “Is it what snow elves used? Or did you just come up with it?”

Gelebor had a small smile on his face as he watched the baby. “We had many things like teething rings, but the ice one was the most popular.”

**Divayth Fyr {Morrowind}**

_ ~Age: Twelve Months~ _

Alfe watched as Divayth kept putting on his relics higher for (Y/N) not to reach. She was sitting on the floor, chewing on a toy.

“Is… is everything okay?” she asked.

Divayth looked over. “She started teething… she seems to prefer the relics over her teething toys,” he explained. “I really need to baby proof this place better.”

“You have been putting it off,” Alfe pointed out, picking (Y/N) up as she reached for her. “Want me to take her for a while?”

“Yes. This is going to take a while.”

**Lucien Lachance {Oblivion}**

_ ~Age: Eleven Months~ _

If Lucien though the claw marks and fur everywhere were too much, he was mistaken. While he was looking in a store for teething toys, his hand and arms were covered in claw marks and teeth marks.

(Y/N) chewed on Lucien’s thumb as he finally found a toy and bought it.

“Are you babysitting?” the owner asked as he was counting the gold Lucian gave him.

“Adopted,” he replied, handing her the toy. “Who knew it would be so hard to raise a khajiit? Did you get it all?”

The owner nodded, and Lucien left with (Y/N) now chewing on the toy and not his hand.

**Molag Bal**

_ ~Age: Eleven Months~ _

Molag was trying to put (Y/N) down for a nap. She didn’t want to sleep as she kept whining every time he tried to put her down. He shifted her and let out a groan.

“Why won’t you- Ow!”

Molag help (Y/N) away from his body by under her arms. She bit him.

The baby looked up at him with a slightly open mouth so Molag could see sharp teeth starting to grow.

“...oh great…” he grumbled. “Maybe there’s some bone around here you can chew on.”


End file.
